


like stars on your nose

by wyvryn



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just venting my need for a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvryn/pseuds/wyvryn
Summary: Monet holds a house party. Cracker gets drunk. Aquaria is semi-sober. Fluff ensues.(This is unedited, undrafted and written in the middle of the night I’m sorry)





	like stars on your nose

A tipsy Cracker stumbled across the makeshift dance floor of Monet’s house, hand in hand with her best friend.  
“Dance with me Monet!” She giggled. 

Monet snorted and covered her mouth.  
“Oh god you’re so fucking drunk.” She said between fits of laughter. 

She carefully guided her intoxicated friend outside, gently setting Cracker down on the grass.  
“Okay, Cracker, stay here, I need to call cabs for Asia and Monique before they pass out and make sure Dusty and Blair aren’t snogging in my bathroom. After that I can take you home, okay?”

Cracker pouted like a toddler, wrapping her arms around Monet’s neck.  
“Noooo!!! I don’t wanna go! I’m comin with you!” Cracker whined, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her best friend’s neck. 

Monet gently unattached Cracker’s arms from her neck. She couldn’t leave her friend like this, she’d probably end up wrestling a raccoon for a cookie or something like that. She didn’t want a repeat of ‘last time’.  
Monet crouched down and layed a gentle but firm grip on the blonde’s shoulder to keep her in place.  
“I’m going to get someone to watch you, okay?”

Cracker nodded and hiccuped. 

Monet rushed inside and convinced Aquaria, the only semi-sober one of the party, to keep Cracker in place before she hurt herself. 

Aquaria jogged over to Cracker and crouched beside her friend.  
Cracker squinted, not registering who it was at first. Recognition lit her face up, and she began to giggle.  
“Aquafina!” She shouted, startling her friend. 

Cracker pushed herself up onto her knees, crawling over to Aquaria, proceeding to glomp her in a huge bear hug, knocking them both over onto the grass.

Aquaria felt her face heating up as Cracker nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck. Aquaria quickly got over her initial shock placed a hand on Cracker’s head, running her fingers through the blonde waterfall.  
“Hey, Cracker, Monet is gonna be about half an hour. There’s some complications with Yuhua. All I heard about it was there were ankhs where ankhs weren’t supposed to go.”

Cracker laughed, fits racking her body. The girl’s laugh always made Aquaria’s day brighter. 

They sat there for a while, just in silence.  
Cracker turned over onto her back, laying on Aqua’s stomach. Aquaria put her hands on the other girl’s head, subconsciously playing with her curly blonde locks of hair. 

“Hey Aquaria.”

“Yeah?”

“Look at the sky, the stars are out.”

They were. Aquaria loved stars. She had mapped out a star for each of her friends, her eye always being drawn to ‘Cracker’ when she looked at the night sky. 

A breeze picked up, blowing petals of cherry blossoms their way. Cracker reached a hand up to touch them.  
“I like the stars. They remind me of your little freckles on your nose. Lil’ constellations on your face!” She giggled, reaching back to touch Aquaria’s nose. 

Aquaria couldn’t stop the grin from tugging at her mouth. She felt her eyes get heavy.  
“Little constellations. I like that.”

And they both passed out.


End file.
